


Deal with the Death

by Rose_1444



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_1444/pseuds/Rose_1444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is about Young Regina who want to bring back Daniel and Rumple want help.  Things go wrong after the Death take them to the unfamiliar realm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All once upon a time fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+once+upon+a+time+fans).



They stood on the Dark castle courtyard. It remains only a few minutes to midnight. They were waiting for half the night. They stood side by side. In this magic they have to be equal.  
"What if it does not work?"  
"Then it is not in my power to summon him," Their eyes met. "Blood magic is pure darkness, dearie."  
Regina just looked up at the sky. The moon was full.  
"I expected that you will not want to do."  
"If you understand that we can not do anything else then you just have to move on,"  
He pulled his dagger. Then he took her hand. His touch was cold. She knew what was going to happen. Then, without warning he did it. He cut her. She feel her pain. The first drop of blood fell to the ground. She shivered, even though she did not want. Their eyes met, and he began to recite the words and Regina repeated them.  
"I'm calling you from the brink of death, I'm calling you from the brink of death, I call you back among the living, I call you back among us, come back!"  
Then nothing happen. Regina was unable to take his eyes off Rumpelstiltskin. She was sure it would work, it will work. The ground shook. Then appeared dark red cloud that still have not been recharged full form when they heard the scratchy voice.  
"Who would you like to bring back?"  
"Daniel!" Regina replied without thinking.  
Scratchy voice paused for a moment. "But I am not bring people back for free. You have to sacrifice a pure soul. Someone who does not lie, and in my soul just pure love. I'll give you 24 hours to find this soul and then show up here. "Then, as it is appeared it is disappeared.  
"So what are you waiting dearie, you have to go looking," Rumpelstiltskin disappeared in a cloud of magic and dream and light two candles.  
"You can choose a moment when disappeared ," she said even she swallowed a cloud of magic.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Regina returned to her castle. She appeared in their vast chambers. "Sydney!" She felt that she is very close. The mirror on the wall will soon face appeared that she wanted to see.  
"Your Majesty?"  
"I need to find someone who does not lie, and has the soul of a pure love, and hurry," She said. It was really close, Daniel's return. That does not discourage her.  
"As my queen wishes, but this magic is very dangerous." He let her still alert, and then went black mirror, sought.  
Regina went to the table for a glass of wine.  
"My lady, I have bad news. No one is not like that, but it could be. "  
"Could? Stop talking in riddles and tell me more! "  
"It would cost more lives than one."  
"It does not interest me,"  
"Then a storm gathered in the northern seas, sail boat there, and then wait for the boy who revives the coast Blue fairy. You know, but they're playing. "He shook his head.  
"I'm not as stupid as you are!" She pressed her lips and then waved her hand. Mirror image disappeared. Regina again drink of wine, then she went out onto the balcony. Storm. This will be a challenge. For love is nothing impossible.  
She rested her hands on the railing and closed her eyes. Everything clung to the idea of a reunion of his true love. The wind rises. It worked. It worked! She smiled, and return to her chambers.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Morning approached very quickly. She needs to be on the coast with the sunrise. She had changed clothes again and it is absorbed by magic. She felt very cold sea air. The wind had ruffled her hair. The sun rise above the horizon, so it revealed a man who was coughing water. Hidden in the shadows, watching the man gets up and rushes to the child that looked like made by wood. She saw his horrified expression when the boy did not move.  
At the moment he felt a pang of doubt. She watched as the man nearly crying when appeared the Blue Fairy. Soon she saw the boy wakes up really as a boy. Really sends the boy to the underworld?  
She waited until the blue fairy disappear and come out of the shadows. The man noticed her. She waved her hand. His eyes rolled the and he fell to the ice rocks. She froze him in place.  
"No! Father .... "The boy bent over the man, then looked back.  
"Who are you?" His voice cracked, almost crying.  
"I am the evil queen, and I need you." She grinned. She took his arm, and magic cloud is consume them.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
"No, please no!" The boy wrench her, and hide under a large table. He does not know where he is. He want to get away. He is afraid.  
"I see that you succeed, dearie." He sat behind his spinning wheel.  
"Succeeded,"  
"Maybe you should find out his name,"  
"Boy, what's your name?" Regina looked into the frightened eyes, when she looking under the table.  
"My father sais me Pinocchio."  
"Then come on out, Pinocchio,"  
"I saw what you did my father," He shook his head.  
"I just need your help."  
The boy jumped at it. After four he crawled out from under the table.  
"SHe wants give you to The Death," Rumple is smiling.  
Regina looked at him again."Do not listen to him," She turned to the boy.  
"You will not walk around the castle, Regina." Rumpelstiltskin got up from her spinning wheel. His voice was a warning.  
Pinnocchio looked in him. The man seemed to him to be even scarier than the woman. He watched as he waved his hand .  
"Where do you send him?"  
"Someplace where he can wait until half the night," laughed Rumpelstiltskin. "You don’t have to be somewhere else now?" He grinned at Regina, she just rolled her eyes.  
"You can say I want be alone!” Then disappeared in a cloud of magic.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Strong wind blowing. The two stood side by side in the same place. They did not speak, everyone was lost in his own thoughts.  
The earth trembled, and this time the magical cloud that appeared before them took full shape. It was a tall figure swathed in black, whose eyes glowed red from under the hood.  
"We fulfilled our deal," said Regina.  
"You have a soul, that I can take?" Death ask.  
"We have," Regina waved her hand in a cloud of magic was a small boy, who was stripped of the ability to speak a word.  
"You've completed deal. It is time to me to fulfil it. "Death laughed, and then all wrapped red cloud of magic.  
They appeared on the ledge. Below them is a dark city, full of darkness, cold air and shadows.  
Death creaked again laughed and waved her hand.  
"Welcome to the underworld"  
"Why are we here? I don’t want to visit underworld ..... "Regina looked at Rumpelstiltskin.  
"Because only here can a wizard or witch meet his or her dead people, the other option is not. Here you will see you love..... "Death finished her monologue.  
Regina stepped into the void with his eyes closed, she really felt under foot stone.  
"And the boy .." Death is wave August again disappeared.  
Early on the ledge there is only Death and Rumpelstiltskin.  
"I know when I see intrigue, Dark One you know, what's with the woman you risking. When she stay here more then 24 hours she fails us. "  
"That will not happen, but I needed an excuse to get here, alive."  
Death turned to him, her glowing red eyes.  
"What do you want?"  
"Find my son, I want to know if he is here, and I want to know in which realms he is. "  
"Hel can tell you this, but it is clear that for it to be something like, but mainly it will require more time than twenty-four hours. Hel is not in their city. "  
"Never mind,"  
"Then welcome to the underworld," Death again rasping laugh. "When the lady back in the underworld you know it," Then she disappeared.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
The stone, which she got from Death began straight red glow and then she released him. Stone began to show the way. Stone moved down the road. Soon she reached the first houses. They looked quite ordinary, as in any village. The street between the house are empty. A stone move through the middle of the street. She go after him. From time to time she looked at houses, through the windows she saw flickering light and shadow. It was rather scary city itself, all emanated from the cold darkness.  
Stone had led directly to a small courtyard. There is very old fountain. From the fountain spurted strange black liquid. Looking directly outrageously.  
Stone turned left and then followed him. She heard whispering voices. Again she looked up, one of the houses even have a balcony, but did not see anyone on it. Only shadows in the windows. Still only shadows in the windows.  
"Where are you taking me ....?"She muttered to himself, and went on. On the hill to see the imposing castle of the underworld. Stone her unmistakably led to the hill.  
Stone stop in front of the stables, next to one of the houses, glowed red and then turned off completely. Regina breath and stop. Deal with death, all because what the mother has done. Again breath, and then she just pushed stepped inside.  
Her eyes flash of magic light. She is in the stable, which is over the city, full of color and life. Next to her brown horse whinnied. She heard a familiar voice, whistling a familiar tune. She go there.  
Then she saw him. Just brushing the horse, he turned to her.  
"How come you're here .....? Mother?" His eyes were worried when he came to her.  
"I'm not dead, I came here to see you. I really miss you."  
They stood against each other and then tightly hugged.  
"That is not a solution, Regina." Softly spoken, he embraced.  
"I know it s not. We will not have much time, I think.... "  
"Then we have to properly used, this time" He looked into her eyes and then kissed her.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
He was in a large cave. Caves blew an icy wind that shimmered in the light of a single torch on the wall. He shivered. There was not alone. Before him stood barely five-year girl in ragged clothes. Even the front stood taller boy with shaven hair in a shirt and short kalhoteh. Around them were red-hot bars. Caves vast space unfamiliar voice.  
"First of you have come here to us," The voice seemed almost too normal to this strange place.  
Boy with shaven hair stepped forward. Pinnochio leaned forward to see where he is going. In the torchlight he saw the boy standing in front of two women. One dressed in a dark jacket with dark hair and the other as its light opposite with blond hair in a white coat. As the women stood aside boy who showed the way yelped. Women dressed in black had half her face disfigured. Even from her face licked a worm.  
"Stand on the scales boy now we turn to ask for different things .... and you must answer us," Woman in black wearing could not know that he touched her how she was scared. The boy looked at the place where he had to stand. He reached there, he stepped into the circle of stones.  
Woman in light at the boy smiled. "Is your name Damien?"  
"Yes Damien," The boy nodded.  
"Have you ever stole something Damien?"  
"No,"  
Woman in black just laughed.  
"We had to bet my dear sister," She looked at Damien. "You're lying! Another lie, your last time. Your soul is forfeited rightfully me. "The earth shook and where the boy was opened, and suddenly flames hissed it.  
"I am not bet with you Hel," said the woman in white, then nodded girly. The air was still the smell of sulfur.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happen in uderworld with Rumple, Regina and August?

Come on, " They went out of the stables. At least so it is seemed. An icy wind was blowing out. Regina knew Enchanted Forest in sight. It looked like she is back home. However, their house isn’t in sight. Piece from the stables were tied to a tree two horses.  
"A ride?" Daniel smiled and led Regina to the horses.  
"I hope that I don’t forgot how to ride.” She smiled.  
"Do not tell me that you dont ride," he looked at her.  
"Not much," she smiled.  
"Then it's time to fix it, my lady ..." He helped her into the saddle. He come to saddle and they ride to the forest. Regina do not understand how is it that all of this fit into the stables near the house in the dead city. Nearly she would be able to forget that it's not real.  
"Race?" She smiled. It is tempted her to old games. Tempted her to forget it.  
"Race," he agreed her beloved, and they spurred their horses to a Enchanted forest.  
Soon they entered the forest.  
But the forest is very dark. Darker than she remembered. Again she feel a gust of icy wind. Then he passed her. She shooed the horses more. He jump over the fallen tree. They aimed at clearing the spring. Daniel is in front of her.  
She is just smiled and stood in the stirrups. This will not be forgotten. She catch up him. Then she is noticed the branches in front of her, but it was too late. A branch hit her hard in the face.  
The horse feel that something is wrong and defied the fear. She felt from her horse to the ground. Hit is very hard. She is gasped. She see how horse run away.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
"Come little one," said the woman in white at the girl standing in front Pinnocchio. She is walking hesitantly to the two women, and as a boy in front of him stand on the site that they show her.  
"What is your name?"  
"Alicia"  
"Well Alicia, now we will ask for different things," continued the woman in white and looked at Hel.  
" Have you ever lied to your parents?"  
"No," She just shook her head.  
"Do you stole something?" She continued Hel.  
"Nope,"  
"Mrs. me ...." The girl raised her head. "I think it's my fault,"  
"What has been your fault baby?" Smiled woman in white.  
"The death of my father, he stole at the Evil Queen in the castle, because I was sick,"  
"It's not your fault." The woman smiled.  
"This girl is my Hel, her soul is pure. "  
Hel is just grinned and waved her hand as if she is not at all interested. Then next to it is appear a dark shadow.  
"My lady someone waiting for you at the borders of the city, but you should know that somebody is alive,"  
"Soon I will come," Smiled the woman in white and waving with hand and the little girl disappeared.  
"Mortal live in my town, surely you know my dear sister that I go look," Hel decide to suspend this decision about children's souls, disappeared in a cloud of magic.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
"Soon I will come," Smiled the woman in white and waving with hand and the little girl disappeared.  
"Mortal live in my town, surely you know my dear sister that I go look," Hel decided to suspend this decision about children's souls, disappeared in a cloud of magic.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

He did not want to remember this place. He do not want to know where he is to come one day. Leaning back against the icy rock, he is sense he is not alone. He still don’t open his eyes, even though his instinct commanded to do it. He feel how the person saw in him.  
"You waiting for me ...." He feel someone leaning next to him.  
"I expect so," Finally opened his eyes to see the beautiful woman next to him.  
"You can say Death that we have a deal," She watch him ice-blue eyes.  
"You expect that I do not choose your kindness ." He laughed.  
"I confess I do not expect to show up here alive." She turned her head completely. He was looking at a beautiful woman whose face was one half of a rotting flesh.  
"What do you want?"  
"I want to know where is my son Bae and how I get to him."  
"Your son is not in my realm, he is not even considered. He is in a land without magic, and before you ask, I do not know how you can get, in this land. "  
While they are looking at each other.  
"But I know who might know," Hel just grinned.  
"Who?"  
"The first Dark One?" She grimaced.  
"He's here?" Rumpelstiltskin was surprised the first time today.  
"He is in the city, near the fountain has its own house," Hel laughed. "I'll see you, darling." With that, she swallowed a cloud of magic and disappeared.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
"It is time to return to what is our job ...." Hel with an amused smile appeared in a cave. Her smile is terrifying. Where is last boy Pinnocchio.  
"Come,"  
Pinnocchio followed her and a woman in white who at that moment appeared.  
"Your name is Pinnocchio?"  
"Yes," He smiled. His voice trembling. Both women tried to be fair. They were different than the woman and the man who got him here.  
"Have you ever do anything against your father?"  
"One day, I ran ...." The boy bowed his head.  
"And against someone else?"The woman in white join to Hel.  
"No, nobody.”  
The two women look at each other briefly.  
"Why do you take him here Hel?" The woman in white looked at Hel.  
"The boy is absolutely clean, a blank slate. He should return to the world .... "Hel took a breath to protest, but a woman in white had acted. In a complex gesture she wave her hand and sent Pinnocchio to his father. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
"Soon I will come," Smiled the woman in white and waving with hand and the little girl disappeared.  
"Mortal live in my town, surely you know my dear sister that I go look," Hel decided to suspend this decision about children's souls, disappeared in a cloud of magic.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

He did not want to remember this place. He do not want to know where he is to come one day. Leaning back against the icy rock, he is sense he is not alone. He still don’t open his eyes, even though his instinct commanded to do it. He feel how the person saw in him.  
"You waiting for me ...." He feel someone leaning next to him.  
"I expect so," Finally opened his eyes to see the beautiful woman next to him.  
"You can say Death that we have a deal," She watch him ice-blue eyes.  
"You expect that I do not choose your kindness ." He laughed.  
"I confess I do not expect to show up here alive." She turned her head completely. He was looking at a beautiful woman whose face was one half of a rotting flesh.  
"What do you want?"  
"I want to know where is my son Bae and how I get to him."  
"Your son is not in my realm, he is not even considered. He is in a land without magic, and before you ask, I do not know how you can get, in this land. "  
While they are looking at each other.  
"But I know who might know," Hel just grinned.  
"Who?"  
"The first Dark One?" She grimaced.  
"He's here?" Rumpelstiltskin was surprised the first time today.  
"He is in the city, near the fountain has its own house," Hel laughed. "I'll see you, darling." With that, she swallowed a cloud of magic and disappeared.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
"It is time to return to what is our job ...." Hel with an amused smile appeared in a cave. Her smile is terrifying. Where is last boy Pinnocchio.  
"Come,"  
Pinnocchio followed her and a woman in white who at that moment appeared.  
"Your name is Pinnocchio?"  
"Yes," He smiled. His voice trembling. Both women tried to be fair. They were different than the woman and the man who got him here.  
"Have you ever do anything against your father?"  
"One day, I ran ...." The boy bowed his head.  
"And against someone else?"The woman in white join to Hel.  
"No, nobody.”  
The two women look at each other briefly.  
"Why do you take him here Hel?" The woman in white looked at Hel.  
"The boy is absolutely clean, a blank slate. He should return to the world .... "Hel took a breath to protest, but a woman in white had acted. In a complex gesture she wave her hand and sent Pinnocchio to his father. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
She feel beneath needles and moss. She blink, and looked at the trees above her, the forest darkness descended. Her whole body ached. She rubb her eyes. It was all a strange dream. She shook her head and stand up. She must speak with Rumpelstiltskin . She close her eyes, and she want to transfer to the Dark Castle. But when she open her eyes she is still standing amid the dark forest.  
"What the hell ?!" She look around.  
She had no choice but to go slowly through the woods behind the only light that she saw in the distance. She tried to magically move, but nothing happen. She swore again.  
"If it's your job little IMP I strangle you with these hands!" She called to the entire forest.  
"Prepare me about magic !!"  
"It's probably one of your lesson ?!"  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
The first dark one, he is curious. He close his eyes and want to transfer to the fountain. A moment later he open his eyes. He stand still in the same place.He tried again, but nothing happened.  
"You can say, walk around town, dearie.”  
He is sure that this is the work of Hel. Soon, he come through the dark and empty streets, which just blew an icy wind. Behind the windows he see shadows. He do not know where to go completely, but he follow the instincts.  
Soon came to a small courtyard with an ancient fountain there stand a figure shroud in black.  
When it was very close, the figure turned.  
She turned to him, a beautiful woman. Her hair are dark black tied in a bun and her eyes are bright blue.  
"I welcome you here Dark One."  
Rumpelstiltskin was again surprised. Some strange way, he was sure that the first Dark One was man. But he is wrong.  
She do not let him speak, she continue. "I know we meet," she laugh.  
"How do you know that?"  
"Like you, I had the gift of seeing the future. I'll give you what you need to find your son, but only if we make a deal."  
"What kind of deal, exactly?"  
"I'll give you just what you need if you promise me something," The woman step closer.  
"What?"  
"I would like to absolve the Dark one influence of the dagger, because once you get rid of it, you'll again have only their own power, their own will," She look into his eyes.  
He just grinned.  
"How do you know something like this?"  
Now she looking away.  
"I just know it, I know the answer to getting rid of the dagger can be found in Camelot. That's where it all began, there has made me a complete monster, me Morgan! "  
" Do not say you do not want to get rid of all votes, the instructions to do what the worst thing ..... "  
"I realized that these voices are real, and they want to help. Help, I can use for me"  
" I don help you, if you don’t make deal with me.”  
"Deal. I'll try to get rid of the influence of dagger, until I find my son. Then visit Camelot.”  
She turn again to the fountain, then bent down and reach into the black liquid. She pull a dark scroll and gave it into his hand.  
"The curse takes you to a land without magic, but you can cast itl. If you did, you would never see your . I think a good person to cast curse would be the woman who is the only living with you here. How long have you been here? "Openly looked into his eyes.  
"Time? Are you telling me that we are out of time? "  
Morgan wave her hand at the fountain appeared hourglass. Sand in them is almost overlain.  
"You do not have it already,"  
"The woman went to the last house with stables, then it is only Hel and her castle. Until you do not know what and how to try that door over there, "he said, pointing at one of the houses.  
"Why are you helping me?"  
"Because if you accomplish it, then I'll do some things too dear," Then she became a mere shadow. Hours, however, remained and sand is sprinkled on and on.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Finally she found a stables and do not understand what exactly does the stables that looked almost exactly like the ones that abandoned so many times with Daniel. Dumbfounded passed the stables, the surprise is even bigger when she is on the icy streets of the dark city. She doesn’t have magic because she is in the underworld. It was not a dream. Twenty-four hours, it should be just for a day. What if there is an extended time?  
Then she see Rumpelstiltskin how he is sped down the street.  
"We must hurry or we get stuck!"  
She run after him. They are playing for time. If Hell is caught them, it can be a big problem.  
The sand in the hourglass, which stood on the fountain was almost overlain. They open the door and then roll out a cloud of magic that is both absorbed them and sent them to a place where they from Enchanted forest.


End file.
